


那是我可望不可即的存在

by fushenga



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fushenga/pseuds/fushenga





	那是我可望不可即的存在

那是可望不可即的存在。

金博洋从真正见到羽生结弦的第一眼就在心中认定。

不，或许应该说，在以尚小的年龄见到他那天的时候，在无数次隔着一个屏幕观看他的比赛的时候，在一次次站在冰上的时候。

他就这么想了。

羽生结弦高超的技术，绝妙的表现力，是远远超出于同时代的选手的，甚至有人说与他同时代的选手是不幸的，足可见其实力。

他轻盈的身姿，伴随着或强而有力，或温柔舒缓的音乐在雪白而斑驳的冰场上起舞的时候，你不得不被他脚下每一个回旋所吸引，你无法不。

在金博洋看来，羽生结弦是花滑的王者。

而他，还只不过是个连未来能走多远都看不清的傻小子，而已。

所以，他把他定义为偶像，像很多人一样。

时时，兀自欣喜着。

可是，偶像啊，不就是可望不可即的人吗？

于是，他也忍不住的惆怅。

金博洋觉得自己一定完美诠释了把某一个人奉为偶像的粉丝们的心理。

但是，他没想到，在那两种矛盾的情绪之间，他竟滋生出了别样的情绪。

也不知从什么时候开始的，这种情感。

当他一次次看着自己的偶像站在最高领奖台的时候，他心里弯弯绕绕，突然就长出了第三根枝丫。

不甘心啊。

也不算是多么强烈的破土而出的爆破感，就是一场雨后嫩芽轻轻钻出疏松的土壤的柔软触觉。

它就这样滋生，然后成长。

像是缠在树上的藤蔓，在他为偶像感到喜悦的同时会缠绕在那喜悦之上，有时也会紧紧的绞着他的心脏，感知到痛。

就像此刻。

在他因为持续在同一个衔接上失误而不甘心的想要加练反而被教练勒令先回来休息之后。

他注视着刚刚换下还没来得及洗的衣服，在冷得鼻涕止都止不住的训练场里被汗水浸透，散发出令人不适的味道，强势地冲进他的鼻孔。

奇怪啊，呛得眼睛疼。

他不是个没有胜负欲的人。

当他能轻松的完成干净利落的跳跃之后，当他再也不会犯着简单步法错误之后，当他和着音乐完整的展现一段表演之后，当他稳稳当当地跳出别人还不能做到的四周跳的时候……

当他一天比一天更加热爱花滑的时候……

当他一天比一天更加强大的时候……

当他一天比一天更加接近他的时候……

他确定，他不甘心。

“我也……”

滑进被子里，一把将它拉过头顶，整个人在里面都缩成一团。

“我们，怎么那么远啊……”

打那之后，金博洋像是入了魔一般，疯狂的加练，像是憋着一股什么劲，任谁都拽不住地向前冲。

一直陪伴相携的教练私下问过最近是不是有什么不开心的事，得到男孩『没什么，只是很想变得更强大』的时候有些诧异。

一向是全身心热爱花滑享受花滑的孩子突然有这样的想法，难道是被什么刺激到了？

等到看到他虽然成倍数增加训练，但能掌握尺度，不会过分勉强自己，也就随他去了。

与其说随他，不如说这样的做法，他心中也很是满意。

作为一名花滑运动员，仅仅有热爱是不够的，要有对赢的渴望，有面对强者的不甘，才能不断地超越，才能在这个领域里，绽放出自己的光芒。

作为一项竞技，你不站在那个小的可怜的台子上，又有谁能记得住你？

或许，更残忍的说，是那个最高的位置。

也许很残酷，但比起残酷，毋宁说是真实。

场上的男孩又成功的完成了一个勾手四周，轻巧的跃起再稳稳地落在冰面上，勾手跳的定义在他的脚下无声地演绎出来。

完美的，甚至是，轻松的。

他的天赋，或许他自己也不清楚。

但作为教练，他们却无法任由其被埋没。

金博洋，注定会成为中国乃至世界花滑浓墨重彩的一笔。

他们有此期待，也有此信心。

金博洋还是那个金博洋。

一丝一毫也不懈怠的日复一日的练习着，滑行旋转跳跃，他越来越从容，也越来越闪耀。

他走进国人的眼中，然后带着少年的稚气，向着花滑这个世界释放出莹莹光芒。

当他站上领奖台的时候，他居然会有那么一瞬间，想着，这样，他也会看到我吗？

然后，又清醒的意识到，金博洋你怕不是傻了吧，他一成人组的世界冠军关注你这个不过拿了几个小奖的青年组的小孩子干什么？

再说了，你又不是不知道，你偶像根本没有社交软件。

——还差得远呢，只能看着他的背影，不停追赶的自己，还差得远呢。

然后，他把那些证明他的成绩的东西通通堆在家中，不摸不看，不怀恋不沉醉。

他有目标，有想要企及的身影，所以无法回头去看自己走过的路。

不需要用那些曾经流过的早已干涸的汗水来感动自己。

唯有向前，唯有更强大，才能走到那人的眼中。

他崇拜着的，追逐着的，也不甘着的人眼中。

他要他，

也看见自己。

如果要问金博洋是一位怎样的运动员。

或许有无数的人会告诉你，他是有天赋的快乐的富有感染力的年轻的孩子一样闹腾的花滑小王子。

在这些花样繁多的形容词中，重合率最高的就是“天赋”二字。

而无数次看着男孩上冰的教练和队友们却深知，他的努力亦毫不逊色于他的天赋。

偏偏，大众爱用天才天赋来表达对一个人的赞许。

金博洋就在这样的期待中升上成人组。

教练告诉他的这一天，他在不断转换然而同样温暖的拥抱中发着愣，直到吆喝着要去为他庆祝的朋友们欢快地走出训练场大门的瞬间才回过神来。

蓦然回首，凝视着身后空无一人的冰场，金博洋突然意识到，这个消息意味着什么。脸上终于挂上迟来的笑容，灿烂的，闪闪发光的，带着不可名状的憧憬的。

『太好了，终于可以期待与你同台的机会了』

金博洋的花滑人生展开新的画卷。

 

2015年，他站上成人组的舞台。

2015年，他再一次和他的偶像羽生结弦站在了同一个地方。

不同的是，这一次，他们同台竞技，他们是对手。

在来日本之前，金博洋就决定一定要在比赛前去和偶像打个招呼，就说一句话也好。为这，他特意去学了几句日语，反复练习。

教练知道自己这个徒弟是羽生结弦的粉丝，看他挤出时间来练习日语的样子也觉得有趣，反正一切都准备好，就让他练吧，指不定到时候拿奖的时候还用的上。

但是吧，就是这么早早准备的金博洋，到了日本几次三番的碰面，都没敢去和那个气质明显出挑的羽生结弦说句话。

明天就要正式比赛，最后一次训练结束，换着鞋子的人视线不住往日本队员那边飘。

唉～无声叹口气，教练爱的一巴掌呼在徒弟背后，一脸不争气的表情，“要打招呼就赶紧的，别和姑娘似的还害羞。”

怎么就不能害羞了！

嘟嘟囔囔着也不管教练听没听到，手往后够着去摸摸自己被呼的地方，脚下倒是诚实得很，向着也在收拾东西的人走去。期间，回了一次头，看见教练嫌弃地冲他挥手，金博洋深呼一口气，笑容挂上唇角。

『你好，羽生前辈，我是你的粉丝，金博洋』

把自己练过许多次的话传达给他，也没有抬眼看因为自己略显突兀的告白，对方是露出什么样的表情，大概是微笑着的，毕竟在电视里偶尔出现的场下镜头里他都是笑着的，屡屡让他觉得对方一定是个很温柔的人。

果然得到对方清脆的一句『你好，我很荣幸』。

除此之外也不知道该说些什么，更多的是他的外语能力也限制了他的展开，于是只好冒出一句『再见』，对他扬起笑容，转身离开。

“开心吗？”教练问他。

“开心，教练，能学花滑真的是太好了，能来到这里也太好了。”

“是吗？那就一起走到更远更大的舞台上去吧。”

“好。”

 

第二天，上场之前。

他远远的看见他，捕捉到那人清秀的侧颜上一闪而逝的微笑。

耳边教练还在嘱咐他不要紧张，他非常棒，只要稳定发挥，一定会有好的成绩……

零零碎碎的字眼滑进他的耳蜗，不知是单纯因为那个人还是终于和他站在同一赛场的现实，那些在过去岁月里郁结在心的不甘被撩拨起来，被刺激的兴奋不已，胸腔鼓噪不停，心脏突突不止。

伴随着的是陡然冒出的想法，从未有过的——我当然很棒，所以能站在这里，让他看见我。

『要他看见自己』

突兀地想起从前强烈纠缠在脑海里的念头，心下竟平静许多。恍惚间，还有细细密密的欣悦从心底深处袅袅升起，心下了然：那些不甘只是因为离你太远，同样作为花滑运动员，我为什么不能更近  
些？为什么不能让羽生结弦也看见我？把我作为对手，放在眼里记在心中？

他不能如同普通观众一样，仅仅是崇拜，仰慕。

代表着花滑最高水准的羽生结弦，他不甘心与他处在当下的距离。

远远看着不够，同台竞争也不够。

对于花滑选手金博洋来说，这都不够。

他想要触及那样的高度。

他，想赢。

记住这个心情，金博洋对自己说，无论今次能做到什么样的水平，不要忘记，你想要的不只如此。

“boyang Jin”，他的名字在这个硕大的场地里回荡，蓄势待发的他趁着这几秒钟瞄了一眼他所在的位置，意料之中看到他神情肃穆的样子。

他崇拜的人啊，一旦到了这个时候，就会像陡然换了性子一样。

可是，就是这样，也很好。

现场安静下来，他试试感觉后就定在场地的中央，等待那熟悉的音乐响起。

异常紧张，但也异常淡定。

羽生结弦第一次见到金博洋的时候，还不知道男孩的名字。瘦小又单薄的男孩子紧张地问他是否可以合影，磕磕巴巴的英文，害羞的像是被喜欢的老师在课堂上点到的学生。

他微笑着，用最简单易懂的词让这个中国男孩明白自己的意思。

他们的微笑被同时定格在画面中，而当时的他也未曾想到，有一天，这张照片会被一次又一次的提起，在人数众多的中国粉丝的手中流传。

更不曾想到，他们，还有一次又一次的遇见，一张又一张的合照。

从疏离，到熟悉。

从粉丝，到对手，到朋友。

世事多变，而他素来只去把握可以掌控之事。

然后，有一天，突然就有一个陌生的名字闯入他的世界。

教练，后辈，对手都在他的耳边提起，惊讶的，赞叹不已的，忌惮的，带着点儿危机意识的。

『史上首位在国际赛场上完成“勾手四周接后外点冰三周”的选手』

『史上首位在短节目和自由滑中都完成勾手四周跳的选手』

『一个技术分能超过冠军费尔南德兹12.76的男孩』

『一个有天赋的花滑运动员』

微微一笑表示自己已经接受到对方的讯息，羽生结弦脚下划出柔和的弧度，回身继续自己的训练。

『前辈也不是很关心的样子啊』

『毕竟也是天才啊，那个少年还差的远吧』

还未滑出多远的人，没有错过场外的窃窃私语，面上突然就失了笑意，足下轻巧用力，远离背后的“天才”论。

等到他结束训练稍事休息过后，教练又紧锣密鼓的找出了视频，非要和他一起分析下这个男孩的特点和实力。

视频打开，纤瘦的修长少年出现在屏幕上。

羽生结弦有那么一刹那怔愣，总觉得赛场上的稚嫩面孔似乎曾在哪里见过，只是再看，又确信自己的确是从未见过的。

就在这时，《Tango Amore》的音乐响起，然后赛场上的少年便有力又轻盈的来回穿梭在视野中。

第24秒——羽生结弦倒回去刻意看了一眼底下的进度条——完美的勾手四周接后外点冰三周跳，短短的秒数之间，少年游刃有余。

『一定也是摔打过很多次，才能做到如此完美吧。』

几乎所有有幸目睹这一幕的人都不遗余力的赞叹这教科书式的呈现，倾尽溢美之词。

如果他不是羽生结弦，他也会的。但是他太明白每一次完美的跳跃意味着什么，因而无可避免的联想少年的艰辛。

但即便如此，他也并未想过有朝一日竟然从这一跳的主人口中知道背后的点点滴滴。

天行有常，极尽人力，亦有未能掌控之时。

或许，一切都是最好的安排。

等到教练赞赏过分析过提醒过各种事项，终于把休息时间归还给他，已经是两个小时之后的事了。

脑海里回放着刚才的节目，他本应疲倦的精神却异常的活跃。

这是一个非常有潜力的选手，尽管还很年轻，在表演上显露出不足，但也恰恰是因为年轻，日后必有所精进。

他期待，期待能同台，期待能亲眼看看这位少年的表现。

他相信，他们很快就会遇见。

如他所愿，他们在日本站相遇了。

非他所料，他向他走来。

有一些怯怯，但不退缩，羽生歪歪头，他能看到在男孩的背后表情微妙的教练。

少年一步步走来，在他的注视中抬头，望进他的眼中，纯粹而坦率的一双眼睛，笑了。

“你好，羽生前辈，我是你的粉丝，金博洋。”

——你好，我是你的粉丝，能跟你合张影吗？——

神奇的重合在一起。

电光火石之间，羽生结弦想起来了。

原来是你啊，原来你叫金博洋啊。

告白说是粉丝的花滑后辈，了不起的中国选手，在这之后一点也没有表现出别的热情，按部就班的同他的教练进行准备。

时间就这样来到了比赛日。

他站在场外，冰上是那个男孩，一脸肃穆。

音乐还未响起，气氛有些紧张的沉闷，他却抑制不住的兴奋，除开如往常一样的对强劲的选手的期待之外，他对这个男孩超乎寻常的有一种奇妙的感觉。

Boyang Jin 选手，你会拿出什么样的表现，十分期待呢。

熟悉的音乐流淌在场地，少年在他面前起舞，他站在场外，一个挡板的距离，看着……

当最后一个音符结束，金博洋干净利落地稳稳定住，这个瞬间，脑子里什么想法都没有。身体还残留着比赛的余韵，双手撑在腰间，放松调试自己的呼吸，笑容在谢幕的时候才回到他的脸上。

然后，放大。

他做到了，做得很好。

模模糊糊，男孩的笑脸。

但羽生结弦想那一定是一个很可爱的笑容。

毕竟，他完成的非常好。

完全没有自觉地，他居然也浅浅的勾勒出一个笑容。

他看见，这个男孩精彩的表现了。

金博洋，每一分每一秒都映入他的眼中。

全身的细胞都像滚烫的水中相互挤逼的泡泡，把你的实力全部都发挥出来，我希望的便是如此。

少年的分数如他所想的高，他能清晰的感受到体内跃跃欲试的冲动。

年轻的男孩，超越年纪的实力。对很多人来说，或许已经可以称之为可望不可即的存在。

但不包括他，羽生结弦。

金博洋按理来说应该是开心的，他也确实很开心。完美的完成短节目，超乎预想的成绩，甚至离偶像那么近，还有私藏在心底的被偶像看见的念头的实现，都让他开心到无以复加。

18岁的金博洋，刚刚成年的金博洋，在此刻实现了很多梦想。

一个人独处的时候，他甚至觉得自己终于要触及那个人，哪怕只是一点点。

再也不是『可望而不可即』！

可是当他走到自己前所未有的高度时，他的偶像也再一次刷新了世界纪录。

再一次，把他甩在后面。

金博洋承认，他并不是很意外，但他也真真切切的产生不该有的无力。

堪堪接近的距离，又回复从前。

然而，纵使是如此心情，近距离欣赏到偶像的表演的他依旧深深地被震撼到了。

他听见场上观众掀翻屋顶的欢呼，他听到陌生的语言回荡在空阔的场馆，与自己熟悉的平上去入不同，但丝毫没有影响到他推测那溢于言语的惊叹。

只因，他亦是如此。

只要你看过羽生结弦的表演，你绝对无法对此无动于衷。情不自禁无法抗拒地被他牵引，高超的技术实力毋庸置疑，表现力更是精妙绝伦。

他是一幅画卷，在你眼前缓缓展开，娓娓诉说动人的故事。

你甚至觉得不是他在配合音乐，是音乐在他脚下流泻出来。

如初次与花滑的相遇，他沉迷于它的魅力。而这一次，是羽生结弦带来的。

他清醒的认知自己的差距，短暂的无力消逝后，是压抑不住的兴奋。

强到令人目瞪口呆的地步，这样的人是他的偶像。有幸，自己成为了他的对手。

如果说，从前他的粉丝成分大于对手，那么如今这两者终于开始平分秋色。

尽管他仍旧远远走在他的前方，但两条线已然开始交汇。

翌日，自由滑，他们排在同一组前后位。

他不去想自己能拿出什么样的成绩，只能拼尽全力。最终分数还算可观，但金博洋仍是略带遗憾，他本不应该出现那些失误的。他的成绩暂居第一位，但他几乎可以预见自己所能拿到的名次。

在他之后就是这次比赛的最后一位选手，羽生结弦。他热切的注视着，等待着。

整个场馆都在等待。

这是羽生结弦的实力，也是他的魅力——他的每一次出场都让人期待不已。

随着极富日本特色的音乐响起，羽生结弦——他的偶像，他的对手——拉开一场视觉盛宴的帷幕……

无论过去多久，金博洋都无法忘记那日溢满自己眼瞳的无与伦比的《Seimei》，而且，他相信在场的所有人都和他一样。乃至不管时光如何流逝，当有人再次看到这一幕，依然会为之倾倒。

无可比拟，无以言表。

羽生结弦当之无愧的王者。

他心中已忘记自己就在他的身后，一位之差。

他只知道，他们很近，却也很远。

无论媒体如何盛赞，金博洋想，他都不会移开注视着羽生结弦的灼灼视线。他不在意在观众眼中他是否开创中国花滑的时代，他在意的是与最高处那人的距离。

若被鲜花掌声诱惑，便会看不清自己。

所以，自始至终，将目光定格在那人身上。

出于对花滑的虔诚热爱也好，对于心中偶像的由衷仰慕也罢，他期望能到更高的地方，他要到更高的地方。

他对花滑的感情，不输给任何一个人。

即使是羽生结弦。

即使是羽生结弦，即使是还要奋力追赶的存在，此刻却在自己身边，和队友说说笑笑。

他们很远，但也近了。

金博洋暗暗笑了，和场上的羽生结弦一点也不一样啊。

除了中文什么文都不溜的他，有一万分想要去祝贺他的心，却被语言困住脚步。

『果然，好好学习天天向上是非常有必要的，老师诚不欺我。』

无奈英文也没学几句，在他着急忙慌的打着腹稿的时候，偏偏工作人员就来通知他们颁奖仪式马上开始，请他们上场。这一刺激，他福至心灵想起那个冗长的过分的单词。他站起身，清俊的前辈正面

对着他，羽绒服的一只袖子还挂在手上，他不再犹豫，向前两步，第一次拥抱他的偶像。

“Congratulations”，非常标准的英文发音，他练了很久的英文单词，似乎从一开始就知道要用在他身上。而他希望，这份衷心的祝贺能好好传达给他。

轻轻拍抚他的后背，被他拥抱着的人用意外的语言回复他， “谢谢”，尚算标准的中文咬字，尽管还是有明显的口音不自然，但于他而言，绝对是好听的。

所以，当他松开这个拥抱的时候，离他们最近的镜头精准的捕捉到他侧颜的笑容。

但，不只是这样。

在等待的时候，他夹在两位日本选手中间，大脑已经呈放空状态，不是他不想知道偶像在说什么，而是根本一点都听不懂。就在他懵的云里雾里的时候，身旁的人突然转头看着他，贴心的切换成对金  
博洋来说同样苦手但比日文则要好上一些的英文，他说：

“Your jump is amazing ,I like your jump ,I love it .”

惊喜来的太突然，他越发晕乎，而这并不是因为四周叽里咕噜听不懂的日文，他知道。

当他以为这就结束的时候，那人又回头，轻轻地，柔软地两个字，黏在耳膜，落在心间，“加油。”

金博洋笑了，在陌生的环境里无所适从的他突然间开心的无以复加，他并不知道是笑成啥样，但是据他老铁们说，看了直播，他简直像个傻小子一样，特别是对比一下他偶像，简直不敢看不敢看。

那又怎样，自己一直崇拜着的仰慕着的人对自己说“喜欢”，为自己“加油”，谁会不笑呢？

他又不傻。

还有，他偶像就是好看啊，不服来跳个4lz+3t。

赛事尘埃落定。

金博洋继续回到冰场上进行训练。在日本站的无论是突破还是失误，都好好的在心中咀嚼一番，用以观照日后的训练。

等到这些经历发挥完自己的价值之后，便将之全都遗留在过去的角落。

荣誉予以他信心，挫败给他以鞭策。将此珍视，但不为此绊住脚步。

他还是少年，但超乎想象的成长着。

可是有一些是怀揣这份坚定的他无法舍弃的——因为羽生结弦而产生的各种各样的情绪。

震撼的感动的被刺激到的，以及喜悦的遗憾的无奈的纠结过的，所有的所有，都想收藏起来。

对他来说，花滑的一端紧紧系着自己，另一端似乎和那个人的名字难以剥离。

因为是想要企及的高度，『想要并肩的存在』。

后半句悄悄留在心里。

他是羽生结弦的粉丝这事儿已经不再是国家队的内部八卦了，感觉一下子大家都知道了这事儿，当然没有什么不好，喜欢这么闪耀的人就是这么好，出去背都挺得直，说出他的名字也特别的有底气，

但总是被老铁们调侃就不是那么愉快了。

他回到训练场的第二天，就得到老铁们关切的询问——其实就是八卦——和偶像近距离接触的感觉如何？

他眯着眼睛咧着嘴笑，露出标志性的小虎牙。

韩聪一把勾住他的脖子，神情促狭，“之前不是一直念叨着是『我的偶像是可望不可即的存在』吗，现在呢，是不是有那种你看或者不看我，我都在这里的感觉？”

金博洋还是不说话，他可清楚得很，老铁们怎么会不关注他的表现，无非就是想要逗逗他罢了。

“话说”，隋文静向韩聪使个眼色，“羽生结弦真的非人的存在啊……”

人啊，对于自己喜欢的，是藏不住的，是忍不住想要与同道中人分享的。

更何况是羽生结弦之于金博洋，喜欢的最高级。

“哇，这个是真的了。我在现场完全被他的表演吸引，尤其是自由滑，我都还没来得及为我的失误哀悼，就完全沉浸在晴明的魅力中，你们说说，怎么有人能做到这样？不过，毕竟是我偶像，做到这样也是情理之中，可是这样比较起来，我是不是还是差的很远？”

“唉，果然是可望不可即的存在啊。”

“嗯？”，不是自己说的，金博洋转头，韩聪伸手摸摸他的头，呼噜一把，安慰似的。

“也不是可望不可即……”，挪开毛茸茸的脑袋上的手，抓一把头发，金博洋笑容不减，“已经不再是只能‘望’着他了……”

他对中国文字的造诣也没有很深，只是有一次出于好奇去百度过，手机界面上出现这样的解释——

望，出亡在外望其还也。——《说文》此字疑当训远视也。

望，远视也。——《玉篇》

豕望视而交睫腥。——《礼记。内则》注：望视，远视也。  
……

他当时就想，自己目前这情况确实挺符合的。

那就努力一点，不要只是远远看着他好了。再近一点，他必定做得到的。

为此，金博洋奋力前行，终于来到他的面前。让他知道自己是他的粉丝，也让他看到自己拼尽全力的表演。可惜，除了颁奖礼那次的交流，结束比赛的他们没有任何交集，各自都迅速回归到训练当中。

唉~还是有不满足的地方呢，至少希望不是那么生疏的Boyang Jin选手啊。

“居然说的这么玄妙，这还像你吗？果然和偶像同场竞技过的人就是不一样。”

“那是自然，偶像使人成长。虽然这次拿了银牌，但我也亲眼看到我和他的差距，可不能偷懒啊~哎，别孺子可教的表情看着我，我说你呢，起开起开，让我训练，不知道我偶像又刷新了三项纪录吗，我怎么能在这里和你们八卦。”

有一个强大到时时刻刻都在提醒你不要懈怠的对手，真可怕啊。

但是，也未尝不是一件好事。

不，应该说是，实在是再好不过了。

羽生结弦，果然，最喜欢了。

 

一扫加拿大站的阴翳，羽生结弦在这次日本站的大赛中三次刷新世界纪录，并且拿下自己也不曾预料过的分数。结束之后，自然是有很多的采访在等着他。

其中不乏有人将两次进行对比，围绕着这个话题提出各种各样的问题。对于早已深谙媒体的他来说，虽说不是每次都能做到滴水不漏，但至少也不会让人抓住什么可以利用的噱头。

在应付完外界媒体之后他迅速回到训练当中，但除开训练，闲暇时间想到最多的就是那位笑起来很可爱的中国选手。

毕竟采访里问到他的，也是不在少数。

而自己提的次数，也着实不少。

凭借着那样的实力站到他身旁，且拥有着难以预估的潜力的人，是无法忽视他的存在的。

但似乎也不仅是如此……

还保存着这样的记忆，颁奖之前抱着自己在耳边奉上的语调软软的祝贺，“加油”后的天真的笑颜，来到身前与自己握手的小碎步，躲在挡板下撞上自己视线的纯粹眼眸，都记得。

为什么会特别记得呢？

他想，是因为作为对手，他毫无保留的由衷的真心吧。

『Boyang 选手是非常厉害的对手，但也是非常非常纯粹的人。』

谁都无法对这样的人不产生好感。

总是听到这样的评价，羽生结弦是可望不可即的存在，就算是在他身边，也觉得是两个世界的人呢。

即便他场下明明表现的很好相处，依然没有减少这样的评价。听得多了，便也不在意了。

但，不知为何，这次，他希望，Boyang 选手不会这么想。

因为他，羽生结弦，

——想作为对手，看着他成长，再与之一战，很多战。

——也想作为朋友，跨越前后辈、偶像与粉丝这样的距离，与之深交。

飞起的冰屑飘落回冰面，纵横交错的线条在一方瞳孔里簇拥成一团，汗水从脸颊滑落，灼热中透着凉意，空落落的训练场里，只能听到自己喘气的声音。

羽生结弦，仰着头不让汗水流进眼里。即使是眯着眼睛，头顶的灯光依然耀眼刺目。

那是夜晚的太阳，是黑暗的敌人，是另一个明日的前奏。

门外有谁走过，或许是教练来抓他回去——他孩子气的想——脚步硁硁作响，这让他想起在不同的国度里的那些熟悉的面孔，在看不到的地方，在他的身后，他们也不停歇的奋力前行。

而在又一个相聚的明日到来之前，他，也不会止步。

 

薅一把头发，意图往下扯扯不存在的刘海，好挡住从头顶倾泻下的刺眼光芒。

身上很热，冰面很冷，正上方的灯光也刺的眼睛难受。金博洋伸出右手，盖住自己的眼睛。

然而，无济于事，夺目的光线依然穿透指缝照进他的眼眸。

金博洋突然就笑了。

像那人啊，这光。

无论在地理概念上他们分隔多远，就算自己合上眼睛，依然无法忽视他的存在。索性放开手，微眯着眼睛，与它对视，

不偏不倚，不闪不避。

背后隐隐传来凉意，不能再躺在这儿，他可是信誓旦旦保证过才被允许独自加练，要是感冒了教练可不得唠叨到耳朵起茧。

惹不起惹不起。

最后的最后，身体仿佛有自己的意识动起来。手伸向那里，手掌将将好正对着上方的光源，慢慢收拢。

手中什么都没有，但又好像是抓住了什么。

门被推开，“天天，加练也得有度，得去吃晚饭了。哎我说，你这孩子，怎么就躺在那儿了，还不快起来，想生病吗？”

“来了来了”，迅捷的起身，向着声音的方向滑过去。

不出所料，得到教练爱的一拍，“傻笑什么呢？”

脱下冰鞋，低着头的男孩，声音里都是浸润的笑意，“没什么，只是觉得有光真好”。

“哟，人生哲学啊？”

“嗯～好歹也是成人组了，对吧？是时候思考下人生了，毕竟要努力提高艺术分啊~好了，我们走吧，我快饿死了。”

推着教练走出训练场，转身把灯关掉，黑暗顷刻间吞没身后的一切，视野所及，混沌不明。

唯有走廊的灯光，映照着年轻面孔上坚毅的眉眼，指引着前行的方向。

但是，

没关系，他心中有光，就在前方。

可望！

不可即？

他想，来日方长。

我们，

且行且待，且战且歌。

————————END——————


End file.
